Teachers
by PonytailGirl
Summary: What if Some of the Fairy tail characters fall in love with their teacher?
1. Chapter 1 - Jellal Fernandes

Hi guys it's me Again!  
So last night around 2:30 a.m, i came across a cute picture of a student Jellal and teacher erza.  
I just had to write a story for them!  
It's going to be a multichapter with 3 pairings i think.  
Each pair gets about 3 chapters or more if you guys want to.

_Hope you enjoy my first fairy tail fic!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : Jellal Fernandes.**_

* * *

**Jellal's pov.**

_Hi guys! My name is Jellal Fernandes.  
I'm just an ordinary 16 years old guy, nothing special. Good at sports and history._

Yep, that's how I'd describe myself.  
At first sight, you may think I'm just an ordinary guy and all.. but really, I'm not.

"Why?" You say, Well let's see..

First, I have blue hair.

**_Freakin' BLUE!_**

Out of all kinds of hair colors, I get _ blue_.

Second, I have a weird ass tattoo on the right side of my face.  
And what's even weirder, I have seriously no idea how it got there.

_But most of all.._

**I'M IN LOVE WITH MY HISTORY TEACHER..**

That's the main reason why I'm so good at history.

"How this all happened?" you say.

Well, it started at the beginning of my first year at high school..

* * *

- September 3th - 7:30 A.M –

I woke up by the sunlight, who'd decided to peek through the gap between the curtains. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling..

I'm not that nervous even though it's going to be my first day in high school..  
quite weird actually.. well,

that's just me.

I rolled over onto my right side and noticed that my body was lightly covered in sweat. 'Must've been a hot night..' I thought.

I wanted to close my eyes again, but something told me to look at the time.

"Shit I'm late!" I cursed to myself when I jumped out of bed.

I Took a quick shower, packed my bag , made some breakfast and lunch and rushed to school.

"Pff.. made it just in time.." I mumbled when I looked at the clock.

**7:58 A.M**

The school I decided to enter was _'Fairy tail High'._  
Famous for its Number of sports records and good education.

It was quite a big school with many Students.

"Dude! You're late!"

I turned around and saw Shou, my childhood friend.

" I know I know, I overslept.." I said while scratched my cheek.

"Don't mind." He said and gave me a kind smile.

"Guess who're in the same class again!"

"Hey simon!" I greeted.

"Yo! So are we in the same class again?" Shou asked.

"Yep!" Simon said smiling.

"Yeah!" I said and I smiled back at them.

When the bell rang, we walked with the three of us to the classroom.

"What…"

When we arrived. Every good fucking seat was already taken. Now we were forced to sit in the upper front.

"No just hope our homeroom teacher isn't that bad.." I said to shou and simon.

Just when I finished that sentence, someone walked in the classroom.

"May I have your attention please!"

It was a Little old man, probably around 60 or something.

" Your homeroom teacher's train was delayed so she'll be around 20/30 minutes later. Feel free to do whatever you want but stay in the classroom. You can go to the bathroom if you need to."

And with that, he left.

"Alright!" I said.

"Now what are we going to do?"

" Let's walk around the school for a little!" Shou said.

"We can't, the guys said that you'll have to stay in the classroom.." I said a little disappointed.

"Chicken." Shou and Simon said in unison.

"Well fuck you guys. You two can go but I'll stay."

"Fine.. u coming simon?" shou said, and they walked away.

I turned around and eyed the class. Nothing special as usually.. everybody was standing in groups, talking about bullshit. I needed to get something to drink..

"Hey, you're Jellal fernandes right?" I pink haired guy said.

" Yeah, you're Natsu right? Natsu Dragneel." I said back.

'_Another guy with a weird ass hair color!' _i thought.

"Yes! That's me! Do you know where the drank machine is?" he asked.

" Eh, kind of. I'll walk with you, I need a drink myself too." I said and smiled at him.

"Great!" And he shot me a kind smile too.

This guy seems nice! I thought while I had a nice conversation with him.

When we were back in class, I noticed my bag was missing..

'Shit must've left it by the drank machine!'

" Oi natsu, I forgot my bag! I'll see you in class 'kay?" I said and started walking back.

When I finally arrived at the machine, I saw my bag standing there.

Quite relieved I took my bag and walked back to the classroom.

I opened my can and took a sip, when suddenly..

" Hey!"

I turned around with the can still at my mouth to see who called me.

And there she was.

Her beautiful hair danced around her when she ran at me, Her sparkling eyes and the faint blush around her nose that showed that she was embarrassed for some reason.

And don't forget that awesome body which will get every guy aroused.

It all made me spurt out my drink.

_literally_..

"Ehm.. Are you okay?" The girl asked with a confused look on her face.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine.." I said blushing.

"Good! So, I wanted to ask you if you know where the principal's office is." She said smiling but still with the cute blush on her face.

"Y-Yeah I know where it is, I'll walk you there!" I said nervously.

She smiled again..

_'Wat was this feeling?  
Is this what they call love?  
I've never really been in love before..  
But damn this girl's Hot!'_

"S-So.. Is this your first year?" I asked awkwardly while I scratched my cheek.

"Yeah, Yours too?" She answered.

"Yeah." I said back.

'_What the hell am I supposed to say to her?! This is so awkward! I hope she doesn't think I'm awkward! What if she does?! Say something jellal!' _

"S-so Are you new here? I've never seen you here before." I finally said.

"Yes, I just moved in. I still have to get used to this place." She said

We walked around another corner and at the end of the hall was the principal's office.

"Okay, there it is.." I said.

She nodded.

"G-Guess I'll see you again right?" I asked shyly .

"I Hope so." She said and winked seductively at me.

_'She winked at me…'_

I felt like I could explode..

I slowly started to walk back to the classroom while I thought of her.

The classroom wasn't that far away from the principal's office so I was quickly back.

I walked in to see that simon and Shou were talking to natsu.

"Hi guys, I'm back." I said while I sat down.

"You were long gone, Did something happen?" Natsu asked.

I blushed at the thought of her..

_'FUCK. I don't even know her name!'_

I mentally scolded myself.

'_How could I be so stupid..'_

"N-nah, nothing special." I tried to say casually.

"Dude." Simon said a little confused.

"Hmm?" I looked at him.

"What's with the huge blush?" he said laughing.

Now natsu and shou were laughing too.

_'Great..'_

" Fuck off! It's nothing.." I snapped at them and I adverted my gaze.

"Like hell it's nothing! Did you met a _girl_?" Natsu said with a smirk.

My face reddened another shade of red and I said:

"Y-yeah.. kinda.."

Shou whistled at me and simon and natsu were ready to hear the story.

"Okay, so I met her when I wa-"

"May I have your attention again please!"

Just when I was about to share my story, the old man who happened to be the principal walked in again.

"This is your homeroom teacher: Miss. Scarlet."

Then a certain redhead came walking in..

_'Oh fuck No.. not you!'_

Yeah.. you can already guess it. It was the beautiful girl who I'd met in the hallways..

"Hi everybody!" She said with a smile.

" Good Morning miss Scarlet!" everyone said.

"M-Morning.." I said softly.

"Oh hey,You're the guy who I met in the hallways!" She said with a cute smile.

"Y-Yeah, you remembered." I said with a huge blush.

"Would you please introduce yourself?" She said.

"E-eh.. Sure.. M-my name is eh.. J-Jellal Fernandes.. 16 y-years old.." I said stuttering.

She smiled at me and walked futher to the back of class, when she stood next to me, she layed her hand on my shoulder and gave me a wink.

_'There is that wink again!'_

I bit my lip and followed her movements.

The way her hips swayed as she walked..

The way her hair danced around her when she moved..

Her winks…

Oh my god I loved all of it.

Then, Someone kicked my leg.

"Shou what the hell?!" I whispered to him.

"It's her Isn't she." He said while he pointed at her with a smirk.

"SHHHT! Don't say it so loud! I'll tell you later okay! Just keep it a secret!" I said while my blush increased.

Then "Miss Scarlet" told something about herself.

I couldn't stop thinking about one thing..

**_The fact that she was a fucking teacher._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I'm Back! Please read my note at the end of the story!_

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THE STORY!**

* * *

_'Oh my god.. why is this happening.. why.. why couldn't she be a student..'_

"Something wrong_ Mister Fernandes_?" , Miss Scarlet said with a slight smirk , "Seems you spaced out for a moment?"

"N-no nothing's wrong.." I said slightly blushing.

"Okay then." ,she said with a nice smile, "If there's something on your mind, you can always tell me."

I quickly nodded and adverted my eyes before it went awkward.

After a minute or two, the bell finally rang and we went to walk around the school with Shou, Simon, Me and Natsu.

"So~ Isn't it about time you tell us about your new love~?" Natsu teasingly said.

"Yeah! We all want to know!" Simon said.

"Oh My~, This is gonna be interesting~" Shou sung with a huge smirk while he looked at me.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" i said while glaring at him.

"Awh~ You shy _Jellal-chan~?"_ Natsu teased.

"Of course not!.. It's Just..-", I started , ".. Really Fucking awkward.."

" Every first love is awkward! Somethimes even scary so don't worry, everybody knows how it feels like." Natsu said while giving me a soft slap on the shoulder.

"Y-yeah.. i guess.. But, Promise me not to laugh.." i said while looking at my feet.

"Promised!" They said in unison.

"I bet it's Levy MacGarden!" simon said, "No way! I think it's That Juvia Lockster girl!" Natsu said back, "Guys, the girl he's talking about is **_way_ **more interesting than Juvia or Levyy.." Shou said smirking.

"WHAT YOU ALREADY KNOW?!" Natsu and Simon said in unison.

"Of course i do," Shou said while poining at me, "I Can read the guy's mind."

"Jellal! Tell us!" They yelled.

"Okay, Okay, Keep it down a bit, you guys are drawing attention..", i said, "But promise me, you won't tell anyone about this.. 'Cuz if you do.." ,i looked at them with a threatening look, "You_ don't even wanna_ know.."

They all backed off by my look but they quickly shrugged it off.

I took a deep breath and turned my back at them.

"It's M-", I started, "Oh hey _Jellal, _Simon, shou, Natsu. Jellal Could you come with me for a sec?" "i wanna ask you something Could you come with me for a while?" The person said.

'_Perfect Timing!' ,_i smiled, "See you guys in class!" i said and waved.

I walked with the person to a place wich some of you will call "_The principals office." _

"So.." , I started when there fell an awkward silence, "What kind of business do you have with me? Did i do something wrong?" i scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Nope, you did the opposite!", The tiny man smiled, "Miss Scarlet told me about how you helped her to find my office because she didn't know where it was. She really appreciated that."

"O-Oh Really?! I-i-it wasn't even that big of a deal!" i said with a light shade of pink on my face.

"Good," ,He said and turned to me again, "But, i wanna ask you a favor.." he said very serious all of a sudden.

I started to get nervous..

'_What kind of favor does __**he **__want from __**me**__?!' _i thought.

"Do you.." ,He looked at me and suddenly, the serious look changed to a big smile, "Want to walk Miss Scarlet home?"

'_HOLY SHIT MAN, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!'_

"U-u-uhm, W-why M-me?" I stuttered,

"Because," , He showed me a drawing wich he made himself, "You guys Happen to live quite close to eachother." He smiled.

I looked at it with a questioning look and after a couple of seconds, i figured that Miss Scarlet, happened to live in the appartement next to mines.

'_Huh.. when the hell did the neighbours move.., Oh yeah.. they did right before the summer holidays..' _

"Well see, Miss Scarlet Only moved here Yesterday so she doesn't really knows the way back.. and i figured i could ask the one who lives nearby her place and that one happens to be you!" he said with the incredibly huge smile wich somehow never leaves his face.

"A-ah.. I-i see.." I said a little confused.

"Anyway, The bell will ring in 2 minutes, so i'll go and Tell Miss Scarlet the good news, You can go back to what you where doin.. Something about.. _Who you like~ _Wasn't it?" He smirked widely.

"T-T-That's none of your business!" I said blushing like mad.

I stomped out of the office and walked to the classroom where i had my next subject: Geography.

I already walked into the classroom and took a seat in the upper back.

I grabbed for my bag, but noticed.. It wasn't there..

"Ugh.. Not again.." i facepalmed myself and walked back to the principals office.

On my way there i bumped into Shou, And the rest.

"Yo Shou! Can you tell the teacher i'll be late cuz i lost my bag... _Again.._" i said while feeling stupid.

"_Again?," _He said smirking "Can't you stop thinking about her for 2 minutes?"

"Shut up!" i said, and rushed past him.

The halls went silent again and i finally came by the principals office again.

I knocked and the happy-as-always-voice from the principal answered;

"Come in~!"

i walked and the Tiny man said; "Oh You again!"

"Yes.. I kinda lost my bag.. did you see it here?" i asked blushing a shade of light pink from embaressment.

"Hmm.. I thought it was here just a second ago..", he said while quickly looking to his surroundings, " Go to class, i'll search it for you and take it to your classroom~!" he said cheery.

"Thanks sir!" i said smiling.

"No thanks, you helped me, so i'll help you too!" And he stuck his tumb in the air.

I walked back to my class, '_I think this year's gonna be quite something..'_

i stood in front of the classroom door and knocked before i entered.

"Oh, So you're Jellal Fernandes? I heard what happened, Did you found your bag?" The teacher said.

"No, i didn't.. but the principal is searching for it." i said and walked to my seat.

"Oh that's too bad.. Anyway, I'm Charle, your Geography teacher." the lady said and then continued the lesson.

I Wasted half of the lesson by looking out of the window, Luckily for me, shou held a place for me in the upper back right next to the window.

After like half an hour, someone knocked and came in.

" Sorry for the interupption, But i have to give this to Jellal."

_'M-m-m-miss Scarlet?!' _i perked up.

She quietly walked over to my seat and i stood up.

"T-t-thanks M-miss S-scarlet!" i said with a blush and a smile.

"No problem Jellal," , She winked at me,

'_THERE'S THAT WINK AGAIN!'_

"See you at homeroom!" she said and walked away.

I sat down and followed her movements.

_'God.. That booty..' _

i shook my head and packed out my books.

Then, A Pastel Reddish coloured heartshaped note flew out of my bag.

I picked it up and red it, it said;

**_Thanks For walking with me Jellal _**_**..**_

_**- Miss Scarlet  
**_

When i was finished, My head was redder than Miss Scarlet's Hair..

_'S-she.. T-the.. She thanked me.. WITH A HEART.. THERE'S A FUCKING HEART NEXT TO MY NAME..'_

" Hmm, What's with that face?" Shou said with a smirk.

"W-what face?" i said while trying to look cool.

"The creepy smile and the huge blush. That." ,He said back, "Was it a love letter~?" He smirked even wider.

"N-no.." i passed him the note and he gave me a suprised look.

"Oh my god, what did you do to her? You haven't poisoned her didn't ya?" He said smirking.

"Of course not.. i didn't do a thing to her.." ,i said with a soft glare, "The principal ordered me to walk her home because she's new here."

"Hmm, I see.." ,He said with a thoughtfull look, "You didn't poisoned _her_.. You poisoned the principal!" He laughed.

"You ass! Shut up!" I said and slapped his head.

_I was __**So **__looking forward to next Homeroom class.._

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it! sorry if it was a little crappy..  
and sorry, but the next update can take another week..  
my laptop left me, so i had to type this on my phone..  
So.. See you guys next week! _

_And Thanks for all the reviews, favs & Follows! i love you guys ^^_

_**ALSO**_

_**Please review!  
It gives me the Motivation to write more!  
Help is always appreciated!**_

_**Btw,  
As some of you already noticed there wasn't a heart behind Jellal's name in the note..  
That's because fanfiction . net won't show the heart..  
Just imagine it! ;$**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys! Sorry for the late update.. my laptop's still broken and i don't know when i'll get it back.. But i managed to get my hands on my mom's laptop so i decided to update the most popular fic on my profile~!

Hope you enjoy!

Oh and,, Please read the Note on the end of the story!

_**Disclaimer!  
I Do NOT own any of the Fairy Tail Characters!**_

* * *

**Jellal's POV.**

_'Shou, you ass..' _i thought while i made some exercises.

"Why would she walk with you? I mean, why wouldn't she pick a fellow teacher to walk her home? And even if she chose a student, WHY YOU?! I-i mean.. not that there's something wrong with you or something.. but.. why not.. Simon.. o-or … _me_..." He said with a head as red as a tomato.

I looked at him with a questioning face but i fastly figured out what he meant.

"S-shou.. You like her too don't you.." i said with a little blush.

I had to admit i felt really sorry for him. I mean, well.. she chose me to walk her home and she sent me the note with the heart behind my name..

"L-look shou.." i tried.

"No, you have to go for her. She's the one for you.." , Shou said with a sad face but ended up smiling, " You better don't let her go!" And he bumped his fist lightly against my shoulder.

"Thanks man.." , i said smiling, "I'll try my hardest!"

"Hey you two in the back! Keep it down!" The teacher yelled.

"Sorry.." We both said.

After the bell rang, me and shou went to the rooftop to eat lunch with Simon and Natsu.

"Sooo~ What's with the note?" Natsu said with a creepy smirk.

"Yeah, Ever since you recieved that thing from Miss Scarlet you couldn't stop smiling!" Simon said.

I searched through my pocket and gave them the note.

_Bad idea.._

"WHOAAAAA!" , They yelled , "SHE LIIIIKES YOU~!"

"You Fuckers! Don't Say it That loud!" i yelled back with a pink tint covering my cheeks.

"Yeah Sorry Jellal" Natsu said while scratching his head.

"But you know, i'm kinde jelouse 'cause Miss Scarlet isn't u know- " ,He continued with an even wider smirk, " _She isn't ugly._"

"What the hell are you saying?" , Shou said almost shouting , "Bluntly said, Miss Scarlet is Hot. Super Hot. No, She's Beautifull, She's the most Beautifull woman i've ever seen!"

Not realizing what he'd exactly said he just stared at us with a frown for a couple of seconds, and then blushed a deeper shade of red than Miss Scarlet's Hair.

"S-sorry Jellal.." ,He said while looking down, "It just came out.."

"Don't worry! I don't blame you", I said laughing , "It's True though."

After that, we ate something and talked a bit about school.

I still had 2 hours till the_ 'Date'._

_Y_ep, _Date._

The remaining Class was PE.

"_Now let's hope it's not another cute girl." , _i smirked, "_That's be Dangerous for The others."_

The bell rang after a couple of minutes and went to the Gym.

After we got dressed in our PE clothing, we went to the gymnasium to meet our Teacher.

"Everybody listen up!", The teacher said with a loud and clear voice, " I'm Mister Fullbuster and i'll be giving you PE for this year."

The girls fangirled all over the place because they thought He was _Hot._

I must admit i'm quite jealous of him because of his muscles..

"Oh and Please call me Gray." He said with a wink.

_Seriously what's with the teachers winking all the time?_

We sat down and then _Gray _told us some instructions for a game called; "The 3 Balls game." Weird name, but sounded fun. Gray said that there are 3 balls in the basket in front of him, each for a different game. A Basketball for Basketball, A Hockey ball for Hockey And A Soccer ball For Tennis.

Nah just kidding.

A soccer ball for Soccer.

Oh my god that was awefull Whahaha,

However, He would also say a number of people who had to play that game.

We were split up in 2 groups, Lucky for me Natsu was in my team.

And Natsu Wasn't even in the_ slightest _bad at Sports.

There were about 3 people before us, we all prepared ourselves.

" _3! " _Gray shouted and he pulled out the Basketball.

The three before us ran to the ball with an incredible speed while the other team also did that.

After a minute or 2 the game was won by Our team and we continued.

The first 2 were me and Natsu, most likely we'll get chosen so we got ready.

" _**2! " **_Gray Shouted and Pulled out the Soccerball.

" Whoa! Let's Do This!" Natsu shouted confidentlywith a wide grin on his face.

Our Opponents were 2 Girls, And if i remember correctly, the 2 were named _Juvia_ And _Levy. _

We were in the lead but natsu decided it wouldn't be any fun if we won immediatly. So he passed the ball to Juvia-

-Bad idea.

The Girl seemed to space out, and the ball hit her head.

Not Quite hard or something since it was just a simple pass.

She got knocked over and Levy Ran to her side.

"Juvia? Are you allright?" She asked.

Juvia said nothing but got up and looked down. A Dark shadow covered her eyes.

She mumbled something like; "How dare... Fool... Gray-sama.."

"What?", Levy Said, " I can't hear you if you mumble like that."

Her Head shot up and her eyes looked dangerous.

She was furious...

_Not Good.._

Natsu stepped back a little.

"No one Will make Juvia Look like a Fool in front of Gray-Sama.. Juvia is Pissed.. Juvia will Crush you!" She saiid with the last part almost shouting.

Next, there was a wind, the sound of crushing bricks and a Bang..

we looked behind, and saw a very happy looking juvia and a soccerball in front of an almost broken wall made out of bricks.

"What the-" Natsu Said Very shocked.

I looked at him with the same 'WTF' expression.

"Wow Juvia that was Awesome!" Gray said while he walked up to her.

"T-T-T-THANKS GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA WILL DO HER BEST THIS YEAR!" Juvia said blushing.

"Now, let's get something for your head!" Gray said while he walked with her to get some ice.

"Levy, will you take over my job?" Gray said to the Smaller blue haired girl.

"Okay~!" Levy chirped and sat down.

Natsu and I were still standing in the middle of the field, Completely stunned after what happened.

I glanced over to shou and Simon.

_Those Fuckers were laughing their butts off._

After some time, Gray came back with a _Still_ blushing Juvia.

"Okay Guys! Time's up! See you next class!" Gray said and started to pack his things.

"B-B-BYE GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia shouted a little too hard.

"Heh, Bye Juvia!" He said smirking.

Juvia almost passed out.

_'Hmm.. Girl with the same problem as me huh..'_

We went to the dressing rooms and showered.

I made sure i Smelled fresh enought to approach Miss Scarlet, Did my hair and went off.

"See You tomorrow guys!" i said and waved.

"SUCCED JELLAL-CHAN~!" Shou, Simon & Natsu Said.

No Actually, _Shouted._

I facepalmed, And blushed after that comment and gave 'em the finger.

I didn't know exactly where she was. But i could always ask the principal.

I walked into school and saw it was only 3;20 p.m. This class was supposed to end 3.40 pm.

_'Hmm.. Quite hungry.. i'll get some food to die time.'_

i went to the cafetaria and glanced through the products.

Maybey I have to get her something too..

I Bought 2 strawberry cake's, Cause you know, Everybody loves strawberry cake's right?

_'WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T?!'_

Whoaa i'm going crazy.

I walked to the principals office and knocked.

"Are you a Pretty lady?" a voice asked.

_'What the hell-'_

"U-uhm.. No."

"Then who are you?" The voice sounded suddenly not so happy as before.

"It's Jellal, Jellal Fernandes." i said

"Oh~ Why Didn't Ya say that earlier!", The little man immediatly opened the door, "Come in, Come in!"

i sat down and looked at the clock.

**3.38 p.m**

_'Shit i'll be late!'_

"So Jellal, You're probably searching for Miss Scarlet aren't ya~?" The Tiny principal said.

"Y-Yeah how'd you- Oh right, you were the one who recommended me to her."

i said with a blush.

"Yep! You guys can make an awesome couple youknow." he said smirking.

My head grew redder by second..

"S-SHUT UP! JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" I shouted while not looking at the man in front of me.

"Ah, So you do like her? Maybey i can make an exception for you two.." He said with shiny stars in his eyes.

'_please save me..'_

"J-just please tell me where she is?" i said desperatly.

"She's in classroom 202, right around the corner!" He chimed.

"Thanks!" I said while i sprinted my way out of there.

'_Geez, that man..'_

i looked at the clock in the hallway and it said

**3;45 P.m.**

_'FUCK I'M LATE! DAMN THAT GUY!'_

I intended to slow down the last couple of meters But suddenly-

_**BAM!**_

I couldn't stop in time..

"_Kyaa!"_

' "_kyaa!" ? ' _

i opened my eyes and saw 2 closed eyes right before me, Right under those eyes, a crimson blush wich perfectly fitted the person somehow.

And me being the idiot that i am, Landed with one hand on the side of the others body, and one hand on top of something soft, something incredibly soft..

Then, the 2 eyes opened..

Then i realized it.

The person i knocked over was no other than..

Miss Scarlet..

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone!_

_I hope you enjoyed! _

_even though it was short.._

_I wanted to make this chapter longer.. but i didn't had any time left.._

_I'll make it up to you guys next time!_

**_ALSO _**

**_Thank you guys so much for reviewing!_**

**_Please review again! _**

**_it really gives me the motivation to update faster!_**

_Anddd_

_Please vote in the poll! _

**oh yeah, **

**i'm thinking to continue this fic in Jerza style and make for each pairing another fic!**

**like a whole fic for 1 pairing.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! **


	4. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL'S CHARACTERS ~! _**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**_Flashback~_**

**_BAM!_**

**_I couldn't stop in time.._**

**_"Kyaa!"_**

**_' "kyaa!" ? ' _**

**_i opened my eyes and saw 2 closed eyes right before me, Right under those eyes, a crimson blush wich perfectly fitted the person somehow._**

**_And me being the idiot that i am, Landed with one hand on the side of the others body, and one hand on top of something soft, something incredibly soft.._**

**_The 2 eyes opened.._**

**_Then i realized it._**

**_The person i knocked over was no other than.._**

**_Miss Scarlet_**

* * *

"Oh.. Oh my god i-i'm so sorry Miss Scarlet! I really am!" I quickly got up and stuck my hand out to her.

"D-don't worry about it." She cleared her throat and smoothed her clothes.

'_Where landed my hand..?' _i thought as i looked at my it.

"_Anyway, _how was school?" She asked with a blush.

I looked back at her, "E-eh, it was kind of fun actually." i said smiling.

"That's nice to hear! I must say, this is a great school. I really like it here." she looked at me and smiled sweetly.

"That's great!" i said smiling back, "Which school did you work for before you came here?"

"Actually... this is the very first school I attend to as a teacher." she said.

"W-what? Are you serious?" i said shocked.

She nodded, "Yeah, And since it's my first job... Do you think i'm doing it right?"

"Y-you're kidding me right.. You are an awesome teacher!," i said while i grabbed both of her hands.

"W-wow Thanks Jellal!" She said slightly blushing.

"No problem." i said smiling.

She looked at her hands, which were still in mines.

"Oh.." i said while i quickly putted them behind my head " Sorry"

She smiled "Don't worry 'bout it"

"Anyway, i bought us something to-" i started. _"- eat..?"_ i looked at the crumpled bag with the strawberry cakes in it.

i slowly picked it up and opened the box.

'_Dear God please let the cakes be okay...' i begged._

Only One strawberry cake remained in perfect condition.. The other was smashed against the left side of the box.

"Here," i said as i handed her the strawberry cake.

Her eyes went huge, Her mouth watered and a light shade of pink appeared on her face.

"F-f-for m-me?!" she said as she slowly grabbed the cake.

I nodded. "I bought them after gym class since i had quite some time left."

She stared at the cake and remained silent.

"D-don't you like it..?" i said nervously.

She suddenly turned at me, grabbed my hand and shook it like a thousand times.

"T-Thank you Jellal! Thanks you So~ Much!" she said almost shouting,

"Strawberry cakes are my favorite ! Oh My god Thank you!"

She cried out of joy.

'_Note; Miss Scarlet _**LOVES **_strawberry cakes!'_

i smirked, "Who doesn't Love strawberry cakes?"

"Let's eat it somewhere!" she said as she smiled back.

"Great idea!"

We walked to the classroom and sat down.

"Don't you want something to eat?"

Not realizing that i stared at her the whole time, i said;

"I did have something.. but it got smashed and now i've got nothing.." i said feeling quite ashamed.

She cutted a piece of her cake with her fork and stuck her hand out.

"Here." she said smiling, "Who doesn't Like strawberry cakes?"

i slowly moved foreward and took the piece of strawberry cake in my mouth.

"Hmmm..." i said smiling, "It's good!"

She smiled and said "I know right!"

After a couple of minutes she finished the cake and we walked out of the classroom.

"Wow, Look at the time! It's already 4.30 Pm!" i Said.

"Oh, Then let's get going!" she said and started walking.

To get by my house, you have to get on the subway for like 10 minutes, then walk 15 minutes.

**-At the station- 4.48 pm- **

"Shit were late!" I yelled.

"Hey Jellal!", Miss Scarlet yelled back, "What if we miss the subway?"

"Then we'll have to take the next one which goes one and a half hour later!" i responded.

When we finally arrived, the door closed right before our eyes.

"Fuck!" i said as i sat down on a bench.

"What are we gonna do now..?" Miss Scarlet said.

"I don't know.." i looked at my feet and putted my arms on my knees.

And like 3 Seconds later,,

My stomach grumbled. Really fucking loud..

i hung my head almost beneath my knees and blushed.

"Oh that's right..You've not eaten anything yet."

She stood up and stuck her hand out to me.

"Let's Eat somewhere!" she said with a smile.

I took her hand and stood up.

"Okay", i said , "Where do you wanna go?"

"Somewhere where they have strawberry cakes as dessert!" she said loudly.

I laughed at her love for strawberry cakes.

"Then i know the perfect place!" i said and motioned her to come with me.

"It's a place, where you can eat all kinds of food unlimited for a good price! And of course, they sell all kinds of desserts, including strawberry cake's!"

The redhead's eyes shined at the last part.

"Then we must hurry!" She said as She punched me lightly on the shoulder.

I laughed and walked with her to the place.

'_Whoaa.. It's like a date.. With Miss Scarlet! Out of all people Miss scarlet! I'm one lucky guy'_

i thought while smiling like an idiot.

The restaurant was named _Blue CherryBlossom._ It was a well known restaurant and it looked amazing, inside and outside. And of course, Don't Forget the _Delicious _Food.

After like, 10 minutes, we arived at the centrum of the city.

"The Blue CherryBlossom is around the corner." i mentioned to the Girl.

We walked a little further and when we passed the corner, I heard a little gasp from the Redhead.

'_Cute!' _i smiled.

We saw a Beautiful square with trees, a fountain in the middle and surrounded by all kinds of cafe's, restaurants and other food related places.

Oh and several clubs where you can dance and stuff.

Since it was Summer, there were lights all over the place. In the trees, Around the fountain even some between loose stones.

One word.

_**Beautiful.**_

"Whoah.. Jellal, This is Amazing!" Miss Scarlet Said with shiny eyes.

"You Never been here before?" i asked smiling.

"No.. I Never knew it was this pretty!" She smiled.

"Glad you think so" i said smiling. "Now, Shall we go, Miss Scarlet?"

She smiled, "I'd love to! And also, Please Call me Erza. It's weird having you call me 'Miss Scarlet' Outside school." She winked.

I Blushed at the wink and nodded.

'_Whoaaah She has such a cool name! Now i know why they say '_ Pretty name for a Pretty Girl' **'**

i thought while i smiled brightly.

"The Blue CherryBlossom is Left from the Fountain." i said pointing at the Said restaurant.

It was a Large Building with 1 floor, the outside was painted white with some blue accents. And Cherry Blossoms all over the place. It had a large terrace and live music.

We entered the place and waited for our turn in the queue.

"Hello And welcome to The Blue CherryBlossom, How may i help you?" The waiter said politely.

"I want a Table for 2 please."

"Inside Or outside?"

i looked over to Erza to see what she wanted.

"Outside please" She said.

I smiled and waited for the guy to finish what he was typing on his laptop.

"Okay then" He smiled and walked away from his desk. "Follow me please."

He Guided us through the other tables until we reached an empty table in the upper front.

"Table 3 Is all yours." The waiter said bowing lightly and left.

I helped Erza With her chair before i sat down.

Because it was summer, the sky will turn dark later than usual. In lets say, 2 hours, the sky will slowly Turn darker.

"Beautiful isn't it?" i said smiling at The girl in front of me who looked as happy as when she recieved the Strawberry cake.

"Yeah.. It's Amazing here.." she said, still looking around.

"Oh, Then Wait till you tasted the food here!" i said pointing my thumb to where the food was.

"Then let's go get some!" She said while standing up.

Together, we walked to the sideboard with containers in it.

They were parted in a couple of sections.

A Meat section, Fish Section, Fruit section, Ice Cream Section etc.

Erza tended to walk strait to the cake section, but quickly realised that it would be better if she ate some normal foor first.

We picked all kinds of things even seaweed just to try.

When we came back, we sat down and talked a bit.

"Oh my god i hope this seaweed tastes good.." She said as she poked the green waterplant.

"Okay, let's try it together!" I insisted.

"On three" i said.

"One.."

"Two..."

"Three!"

We both stuck a fork full of seaweed in our mouths and looked at eachother..

Oh god i swear Seaweed is Disgusting..

I tried to remain my poker face, while erza on the other hand grimaced from disgust.

When we finally managed to swallow the food without chocking, we laughed a bit and Erza said:

" Oh My God, I'll never eat _That _again!" She shivered at "That".

"Really? I actually found it quite good!" i said with a pokerface.

"What. You're kidding me right" She said with a face full of disbelieve.

"Of Course i am! How can anybody find that tasty?!" i said laughing.

She laughed too and we both finished the rest of our food.

I looked at the time on my phone

**5.48 pm.**

too late to cath the subway we supposed to take.

This night's gonna be so much fun..

'_This is going to be the best night of Our lives..'_

* * *

**- END CHAPTER 4 - **

* * *

Hey Guys!

I'm** So **Sorry for the late update!

My laptop is **STILL** Broken and i can rarely use my laptop to update..

But still, i hope you enjoyed it and again.

Sorry, i promised that this chapter would be longer but.. my time's up..

Also, it's christmas so i wanted to update this fast!

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!**_

**Thanks For all the reviews and Favs and follows!  
They really mean a lot to me!**

**Please review again!**


End file.
